Rachel Irvine
Name: Rachel Irvine Age: 15 Gender: Female Hometown: Portland, Oregon Current Location: The Elemental Academy Weapon Dual Knives, Powers Powers Can make ice, lowest temperature she can withstand is -40 Fahrenheit, control all ice and snow, make things colder, and can make snowstorms. Parents: Delevigne Irvine (Mother, Unregistered Bi-Elemental Air-Ice), Goodwin Irvine (Father, Water Elemental), Maverick Irvine (Brother, Ice-Water) Dorm Number: 1 Dorm-mates: Myst Hollows Personality: Rachel is a very quiet girl, always wearing a look of determination and deep thought. She has few friends, but those that she is friends with are her closest. The kind you share your darkest secrets with. With those friends, she can give off some of her sharp wit and dry humour. Other than that, she's very serious, yet mellow aat the same time. With others, she is very shy and secretive, hiding much about herself. Overall, she's a quiet and secretive girl, with a hidden funny side. Appearance: '''Photo '''Height: 5'8 History(At Least 3-5 Good Paragraphs of History): Rachel Irving was born in Portlan Oregon, in her parents house during a rainstorm, common to Portland. Despite the meekness of her birth, she was to lead an extraordinary life, one many could only dream of. At the tender age of seven, Rachel was to learn that she had Ice powers. Not only this, but many, mnay others could use powers like this as well, such as the power to control water, ice, or even shadows. Those people were called Elementals. Her father had this power. Her mother had this power. And her brother had this power. among these special people, some could contol more than one element. Her mother, Delevigne and her brother, Maverick both could control two elements. She was to never tell anyone of their powers, for in the world of Elementals, being able to control two elements got you placed in a labyrinthian prison called The Maze. Her mother had been able to cove up her dual ability for many years, living a life of secrecy. They hid their powers and kept a very private life. That was, until the day someone figured out what they were. At the age of twelve, Maverick and Rachel were learning to control their powers from their parents, and becoming very good at it. While Rachel was doing very well in her practice, Maverick was a star. The balance over his powers was astounding, unmatched even. While Maverick was doing very well, he wanted to learn more, feeling he was ready. He walked to the backyard, checked to make sure no one was watching, and practiced his powers. By accident, he created a sleetstorm in July. He thought no one was watching and made sure never to do it again. Little did he know someone was watching. Later that week, officials came to the Irvine household. Rachel and Maverick weren's sure who they were, but their parents seemed worried. Each household memeber was interviewed in odd questions. Rachel was smart enough to figure out they were elementals as well. After a long period of question asking, Rachel finally finished, passing the test. Unfourtunately, her brother did not. That's when she realized that these men were coming to test the household members for Bi-Elementalism. Those that turned up negative would be considered normal Elementals. If positive, you were sent to the Maze. Luckily, Rachel, her father Goodwin, and her mother all turned up negative. Unfourtunately, Maverick was tested as positive. She would not see Maverick for many years. Enraged that a governement could just snatch her brother away like that enraged Rachel. He hadn't done anything wrong, he was just born that way. He couldn't have done anything to prevent it. The fact that hundreds, maybe thousands of these people were held sickened her. It was wrong. They had be stopped. Something had to be done. She told her grieving mother about her feelings towards the government and that they had to be stopped. Reluctantly, Delevigne told her about the Elemental Academy, but told her not to go. Despite her mother's orders not to enroll, Rachel ran away to enroll at the Elemental Academy and rescue her brother. By her fifteenth birthday, Rachel was enrolled. Rachel knew her true agenda, and no one would get in her way. Category:15 Year Olds Category:Female Category:Zeebem10's Characters Category:Normal Elemental Category:Dorm 1 Category:Used Model Category:Water Users